


damara, damara

by macdonalds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flush Crush, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdonalds/pseuds/macdonalds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i ship it srry</p>
            </blockquote>





	damara, damara

**Author's Note:**

> srry

MEENAH: hey megido

MEENAH: its me

MEENAH: im here

MEENAH: time to talk

MEENAH: with me

MEENAH: just you

MEENAH: and me

MEENAH: DAMARA

DAMARA: What do you want.

MEENAH: um ok so im gonna be really quick and just say it or whatever

MEENAH: shouldnt care bout this since youre a lowblood but whatever

MEENAH: do you still hate me

DAMARA: Next.

MEENAH: do you or do you not hate me

MEENAH: im tryin to talk to you

MEENAH: damara

MEENAH: stop ignorin me

DAMARA: Would you or would you not hate someone who is like you?

MEENAH: what

MEENAH: ive never been hated how should i know

DAMARA: Well then.

DAMARA: I must clear this up.

DAMARA: I hate you.

MEENAH: aw why

MEENAH: im not that bad

MEENAH: i show my love in different ways ok

MEENAH: hey stop ignorin me!!!!

DAMARA: Love.

DAMARA: I do not desire your love.

MEENAH: well too bad cuz i desire yours

MEENAH: oh

MEENAH: wait

MEENAH: that came out wrong

MEENAH: damara stop lookin at me like that

DAMARA: I must go. I have no more time for this nonsense. Goodbye.

MEENAH: no

DAMARA: Let go of my hand. Now.

MEENAH: NO

MEENAH: stop strugglin!!!

DAMARA: Your hand is moist.

MEENAH: before you say anythin sexual ill be shuttin you up cuz this is an important matter

DAMARA: About what.

MEENAH: about me

MEENAH: and you

MEENAH: and

MEENAH: my flushcrush

DAMARA: On who?

DAMARA: Let go of my hand. 

MEENAH: oh sorry

MEENAH: i forgot

DAMARA: ...

MEENAH: im basically sorry for treatin you like shit

MEENAH: and especially about the rufioh thing 

MEENAH: sorry yeah

MEENAH: cuz i didnt do it you make you feel bad

DAMARA: Why do it then.

MEENAH: i was jealous ok

DAMARA: Of Rufioh. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

MEENAH: stop laughin

MEENAH: im bein serious

MEENAH: i know you probably hate me and hey youre right kinda 

MEENAH: but bein a bitch to me when im talkin about my feelins is rude

MEENAH: no matter how bitchy i was to you

DAMARA: You are still a bitch. 

MEENAH: ouch

MEENAH: even though youre callin me out and shit i still wanna let you know that 

MEENAH: im crushin

MEENAH: on you

DAMARA: ...

DAMARA: Are you serious.

MEENAH: yeah i am

MEENAH: thats why im fuckin talkin to you

MEENAH: to let you know that im a jealous bitch

MEENAH: and that i also fuckin wanna be your matespirit

MEENAH: hell yeah

MEENAH: i said it

MEENAH: i also think youre hot 

DAMARA: So you are telling me that you want to be my matespirit even though I have no intent to even look at you.

DAMARA: You are brave.

DAMARA: I still dislike you.

DAMARA: But here.

DAMARA: ...

MEENAH: 10/10 kiss me again please

MEENAH: ive been missin out 

DAMARA: Goodbye.

MEENAH: where are you goin what the fuck you just kissed me do you go around and kiss everyone like you kissed me or do you think that this is a joke or somethin 

MEENAH: you fuckin kissed me

MEENAH: damara dont leave

MEENAH: come back here you bitch stop liftin up your skirt

MEENAH: nice panties tho

MEENAH: DAMARA

MEENAH: fuck you 

MEENAH: lol


End file.
